Un adieu douloureux
by LegMa
Summary: Ziva apprend une drôle de nouvelle, mais Tony est présent pour l'aider à y faire face... Terminée.


_Bonjour à tous. Me revoici pour une nouvelle fic suite à un petit concours... J'espère qu'elle vous plaira :)_

**Auteur: **_Legma._

**Titre: **_Un adieu douloureux._

**Ship: **_Tiva (vous pouvez voir cette relation comme vous le voulez, perso, en l'écrivant j'ai pensé avant tout à l'amitié qui les unit ; ) )_

**Résumé: **_Ziva va apprendre une drôle de nouvelle, et Tony sera présent pour l'aider à y faire face. _

**Disclaimer: **_La série n'est toujours pas à moi, vous vous rendez-compte ? Si ce n'est pas une honte, ça... _

_Allez, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas :)_

**oOoOooOoOo**

**Un adieu douloureux**

Ziva était devant son ordinateur et semblait très énervée par celui-ci. D'ailleurs, qui ne l'aurait pas été. Cela faisait plus de dix minutes qu'il refusait d'ouvrir un dossier. Sous le regard amusé de son collègue, elle éteignit de rage, la tour de l'ordinateur.

- Ce n'est pas très conseillé d'éteindre comme ça, tu sais. Lui fit remarquer DiNozzo en souriant.

- La ferme ! Déjà qu'il me court sur le poireau, ragea-t-elle en le rallumant.

- Tu veux dire, « le haricot », rit-il en la reprenant.

- Rhaa, tu m'agaces ! siffla-t-elle.

- Oui, c'est plus simple que de dire l'expression.

La jeune femme lui lança alors un regard noir qui le fit sourire encore plus. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait l'énerver quand il s'y mettait… Et cela, l'agent DiNozzo le savait très bien, sinon il ne prendrait pas un malin plaisir à agir de cette façon.

Alors qu'elle allait faire une nouvelle tentative pour ouvrir le dossier qui l'intéressait, le téléphone de son bureau sonna. Dans un soupir, elle décrocha.

- Agent David !... Maintenant ?... Très bien, j'arrive tout de suite, soupira-t-elle une fois de plus avant de raccrocher.

- Abby ?

- Vance, dit-elle en se levant.

Sans en dire plus, elle se dirigea vers son bureau sous l'œil intrigué de son collègue. Ce n'était jamais bon signe quand le Directeur voulait les voir personnellement… Ils en avaient assez fait les frais pour le savoir.

**oOoOoOo**

- Entrez !

Le Directeur Vance releva la tête et vit Ziva qui refermait la porte.

- Vous vouliez me voir, Directeur ? demanda-t-elle en s'avançant vers le bureau.

- Oui, souffla-t-il en se levant. Asseyez-vous.

Il lui proposa de la main une chaise autour de la table et s'assit à son tour à côté d'elle. La jeune femme n'aimait pas trop cette soudaine amabilité et n'était pas très à l'aise.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Je viens de recevoir un appel du Mossad…

A l'entente de ce nom, Ziva se raidit d'un seul coup. Cela faisait un an qu'elle n'avait plus remit les pieds là-bas maintenant qu'elle était un Agent du NCIS, pourquoi cette subite apparition ?

- Que me veulent-t-ils ?

- Votre père…

- A accepté ma démission ! s'emporta-t-elle d'un coup en se levant. Et je lui ai dit que je ne voulais plus le voir, alors…

- Il est mort, David ! lâcha-t-il voyant qu'elle s'énervait.

La jeune femme s'arrêta instantanément et le regarda complètement étonnée par cette annonce. Avait-elle bien entendu ? Il…

- Quoi ? murmura-t-elle.

- L'Officier Mozal m'a averti dès que…

- Comment est-ce arrivé ? s'enquit-elle d'un ton neutre.

Surpris par tant de calme et de force, Léon se leva et lui expliqua alors les raisons de sa mort. Elle en conclut rapidement que ça n'avait rien d'un accident mais bel et bien d'un meurtre. Après tout, avec le nombre important qu'il s'était fait d'ennemis, cela ne pouvait pas être étonnant.

Il lui présenta alors ses condoléances puis lui annonça également qu'il lui accordait une semaine et qu'il réserverait un billet d'avion. Ce à quoi la jeune femme lui avait lancé avant de quitter son bureau que ça ne serait pas nécessaire.

**oOoOoOo**

Tony était appuyé contre son bureau, les bras croisés et fixant la porte qui menait au bureau du Directeur. Il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas mais souhaitait se tromper pour une fois. Toujours concentré sur cette porte, il la vit enfin s'ouvrir pour y laisser sortir sa collègue. Il l'aperçut alors souffler légèrement en fermant les yeux et se diriger vers les escaliers.

Il se redressa alors doucement, non sans la quitter des yeux et c'est alors que leurs regards se croisèrent. Pendant un bref instant, Tony aperçut une foule de sentiments se bousculer dans ses yeux avant qu'elle ne les baisse et qu'elle continue de descendre les escaliers pour enfin, tourner à gauche au lieu de revenir vers leurs bureaux.

A cet instant, les inquiétudes de l'Agent DiNozzo devinrent plus fortes et c'est sans plus de cérémonies qu'il s'empressa d'aller la voir. Il la trouva alors devant l'ascenseur en train de faire les cent pas.

- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-il alors en s'avança vers elle doucement.

- Oui ! répliqua-t-elle sans s'arrêter de marcher. Peut-être ! Je ne sais pas !

- Hé, souffla-t-il en l'attrapant par le bras. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Calmée par son geste et le ton de sa voix qui était si douce, elle le dévisagea un instant. Il semblait si soucieux de son état… Mais elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Est-ce qu'elle devait le mettre au courant au risque de le voir désolé pour elle, ou bien devait-elle le laisser dans l'ignorance, fuir et rester dans son état actuel ? D'ailleurs, dans quel état se trouvait-elle ? Elle ne savait pas elle-même…

- Ziva ? la rappela-t-il alors.

Sans prendre la peine de réfléchir plus longtemps aux interrogations, elle lâcha le plus normalement du monde sa réponse.

- Eli est mort.

Un silence s'installa alors d'un coup d'un seul entre les deux agents. L'étonnement pouvait se lire sur le visage du jeune homme. Eli David, le père de Ziva, le directeur du Mossad et celui qui avait pourrit leurs vies était mort ? Il voulut sourire tellement cette nouvelle l'apaisait. Mais il se retint, se mettant à la place de la jeune femme. Même s'il a été ignoble, c'était tout de même son père…

- Je suis désolé.

- Moi pas, déclara-t-elle en entrant dans l'ascenseur qui venait d'ouvrir ses portes.

- Quoi ?

Il la suivit et alors qu'elle allait appuyer sur le bouton de l'étage quand les portes se refermèrent, il la devança en faisant stopper l'ascenseur.

- Ziva… C'était ton père.

- Il n'était plus qu'Eli, murmura-t-elle. Mon père est mort lors de mon séjour en Somalie.

Elle le regarda durement puis baissa la tête.

- Et pourtant je ne sais pas comment je dois réagir, avoua-t-elle bassement. Tu as raison, c'était mon père et la petite fille devrait le pleurer, dit-elle en relevant la tête. Mais le monstre qu'il a été ne le mérite pas ! Il…

Elle respira rapidement, crispant sa mâchoire et laissant ses yeux se plonger dans le vague.

- Il t'a fait beaucoup de mal, reprit-t-il. Il t'a blessé, traité comme un simple pion qui devait lui obéir et mourir pour la cause. Il s'est fichue de toi, comme de nous tous ! continua-t-il alors qu'elle encaissait ses paroles. Il a fait encore tant de choses en profitant de ses pouvoirs, et pour tout cela tu devrais te réjouir à l'idée qu'il ne le fera plus.

Il lui attrapa alors ses mains et la regarda avec détermination. Il savait que ses paroles étaient dures à entendre et que la jeune femme en souffrait, mais il se devait de les lui dire pour qu'elle réagisse et qu'elle fasse le bon choix.

- Mais, Ziva, reprit-il doucement, derrière cet homme il y avait un père qui aimait sûrement ses enfants. Il t'a aimé, Ziva. De façon bizarre, dernièrement, c'est vrai… mais tu étais sa fille et il t'aimait ! N'était-il pas un bon père, de temps en temps ? N'as-tu jamais eu de moments magiques avec lui ?

La jeune femme comprenait où il voulait en venir et elle se mit alors à rechercher ces moments qu'elle aurait pu avoir avec lui. Des tas de souvenirs vinrent alors à une telle vitesse qu'elle en ferma les yeux. Son père, Ari, Tali… et elle, riant aux éclats. Mon Dieu, elle avait été heureuse… Il la rendait si heureuse quand ils étaient enfants et encore innocents de ce que leur réservait la vie.

Le jeune homme vit alors une larme couler le long de la joue de son amie. Il avait réussi. Même s'il n'avait pas prévu ça… D'autres larmes firent alors leurs apparitions sans que la jeune femme puisse y faire quoi que ce soit. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait ainsi. En temps normal elle s'abstenait de toutes démonstrations affectives mais là, c'était comme si elle avait oublié où elle se trouvait, et que son collègue et ami la voyait. Comme si elle était enfermée dans ses souvenirs et que la bulle ne laissait rien passer. C'était troublant pour Tony, mais il se décida tout de même à réagir et se comporter comme elle espérait probablement qu'il le fasse.

Non sans une petite hésitation tout de même, il délaissa ses mains pour l'encercler de ses bras et l'attirer contre son torse. Craignant qu'elle le repousse violemment, il se réjouit de la voir enfouir son visage un peu plus contre lui et de se laisser aller dans ces bras protecteurs et dont une main lui caressait tendrement l'arrière de sa tête. Il n'osait parler. Il était tellement peiné pour elle, d'autant plus en la voyant ainsi. Si ouverte, si fragile… Comment réussissait-elle pour garder toute sa tristesse en elle lorsqu'elle se présentait ? C'était une chose inimaginable. Elle devait sûrement s'écrouler quand elle rentrait chez elle, seule… Seule ! Maintenant elle ne l'était plus. Elle le savait, à présent. Et au fond d'elle, elle aurait tant aimé s'en rendre compte plus tôt…

Il sentit alors ses sanglots s'amoindrir et sa respiration devenir plus calme. C'était peut-être le moment de reprendre la parole…

- Je t'accompagnerai à l'enterrement, dit-il docilement sans rompre son étreinte.

- J'ai dit à Vance que je n'y allais pas, répondit-elle en inclinant sa tête.

- Ziva, ton père aurait voulu que tu deviennes comme lui. Ne lui fait pas ce cadeau en ne t'y rendant pas. Tu es loin de lui ressembler… Prouves-lui une dernière fois que Ziva David est une femme d'exception, qui sait différencier le mien du mal et qui agit intelligemment.

Il attendit sa réponse avec une certaine angoisse. Même s'il avait en travers de la gorge toutes les choses que leur avait faites Eli et qu'il ne pardonnera jamais, il ne devait pas laisser Ziva penser comme lui. Oh bien sûr, il se doutait bien qu'elle ne lui pardonnerait pas tout, mais elle devait l'affronter une dernière fois et lui faire ses adieux comme il se devait.

La jeune femme passa soudain sa main entre leurs torses et l'amena au visage du jeune homme où elle déposa un léger baiser sur la joue.

- Merci, souffla-t-elle.

Elle brisa alors leur étreinte, même si elle aurait adoré y rester plus longtemps, remit en route l'ascenseur et appuya sur le bouton de l'étage supérieur. Délicatement, elle sécha ses joues et le contour des yeux afin d'être plus présentable. Puis elle se tourna vers le jeune homme qui continuait de la fixer.

- Désolée.

- Pourquoi ?

- D'avoir taché ta chemise, répondit-elle en lui montrant la marque de ricil.

- Oh, ce n'est rien. McGee en a une autre dans son tiroir, sourit-il.

La jeune femme exprima un léger rire. Même dans des moments pareils il réussissait toujours à la rendre heureuse.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent alors et la jeune femme commença à en sortir.

- Où vas-tu ? s'inquiéta-t-il en la retenant par la main.

- Suivre tes conseils, sourit-elle tendrement en laissant glisser sa main.

Elle tourna les talons et il sortit à son tour.

- N'oublies pas mon billet, l'interpella-t-il en descendant les escaliers.

De la passerelle, elle lui sourit en ne cessant sa route. Non, elle n'allait pas oublier. Elle avait bien trop besoin de lui pour cela… Et elle savait qu'elle pourra toujours compter sur lui. Il sera toujours là pour elle, jamais il ne la laissera tomber. Jamais…

**FIN**

**oOoOooOoOo**

_**Et voilà, c'est la fin. **_

_**J'espère que ça vous aura plu... J'ai longtemps hésité à écrire cette version, et je ne sais toujours pas si c'est celle que j'aurai dû faire ^^ Alors n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ; )**_

_**Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt.**_

_**Bisous,**_

_**Legma.**_


End file.
